A system-on-chip (SoC) may include one or more processor cores and/or other initiator devices communicating via one or more shared interconnects to various target devices (e.g., memory, storage, and/or peripheral devices). The shared interconnect-based architecture is inherently prone to malicious attacks against the control mechanisms that manage access to target devices by initiator devices communicatively coupled to the shared interconnect.